una gran noticia
by gyukudo
Summary: bueno quiero decirles que este es my primer fic asi que porfa dejen opinion po weno en este fic las parejas son:shikamarukurenai sasukesakura narutohinata


**OK quiero aclarar que:**

**Es mí primer fic**

**Es una mezcla de todos los personajes**

**Por el solo echo de leer este fic debes opinar sobre el.**

**Una gran noticia:**

**Era una gran mañana para un joven ninja rubio de ojos azules llamado naruto uzumaki, este joven ninja entusiasmado por su nueva misión que era por fin una de categoría A, naruto salio de su casa apresurado para encontrarse con sus compañeros en el centro de entrenamiento numero 7…**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea de la hoja una joven kunoichi también se preparaba para salir a su misión categoría A la joven ninja antes de ir al centro de entrenamiento numero 7 paso por el despacho de la líder de esta gran aldea llamada tsunade quien le había pedido que fuera temprano en la mañana para darle una noticia.**

**Cuando sakura vio que en el despacho de tsunade se encontraba kakashi y jiraiya quedo impresionada luego de unos minutos pregunta "¿porque están todos aquí?" luego le responden es porque según información de jiraiya le indican de que sasuke a asesinado a orochimaru entonces plantean la idea de que trajeran de vuelta a sasuke de vuelta a la aldea… sakura con una sonrisa reconfortadota piensa que seria buena idea y que alfin lograría volver a ver a su amado sasuke después de la gran noticia sakura y kakashi se dirigen a el centro de entrenamiento 7 para encontrarse con el resto del equipo darles la buena noticia al llegar estaba naruto donde con algo de intriga por la demora que les llevo a kakashi y sakura en llegar y para tranquilizarlo deciden contarle acerca de el plan que tienen para traer a sasuke de vuelta a la aldea naruto muy contento grita "¡¡¡¡ que bueno sasuke alfin te traeré de vuelta para que veas como e mejorado!!!!" kakashi le dice a sus alumnos que antes que sakura llegara al despacho de tsunade habían estado hablando que tuvieran cuidado mientras buscaban a akatsuki debido a que Iván tras naruto así que el equipo 7 iría primero y ella les enviaría el equipo de Gui sensei y el de kurenai junto con el de Asuma.**

**Ellos felices parten en busca de su querido compañero sasuke.**

**Mientras en una caverna en las lejanías un grupo de ninjas malvados discutían de que cuando debían atrapar el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueves colas… el líder de esta organización discutió que aprovechando de que el grupo de ninjas estaría distraído por la reciente muerte de orochimaru así que ellos se moverían para atrapar a los jinchuriki que faltan… todos los miembros de la organización akatsuki botaron a favor de ese ingenioso plan.**

**Mientras el tan nombrado sasuke caminaba cerca de la guarida de orochimaru pensando " tal vez los de la aldea ya supieron que acabe con orochimaru deben estar buscándome así que tendré que moverme pronto"**

**Mientras tanto tsunade llama al equipo siete para darle las indicaciones para la misión de traer a sasuke devuelta a la aldea… " muy bien los detalles son estos como primer equipo Irán ustedes luego cuando el resto lleguen los enviare como refuerzo en caso de que sasuke se resista a volver a nuestra aldea, jiraiya sabe donde encontrar a sasuke así que deberán ir con el en cuanto todos los equipos lleguen nos encontraremos en el punto que jiraiya les dirá de inmediato" jiraiya: bueno lo primero será designar el punto de reunión el cual será la aldea escondida entre la cascada como sabemos sasuke es un ninja bastante habilidoso y sabrá que iremos tras el así que partamos de inmediato.**

**Naruto emocionado porque alfin podré traer a sasuke devuelta el grita " sí sasuke te traeré devuelta si o si!!!! **

**Cuando van saliendo de la aldea aparece hinata y le entrega una poción curativa a naruto en caso de que saliera herido en alguna batalla. Naruto le agradece a hinata por su amabilidad.**

**Y entonces el equipo 7 se dirigen a la guarida de orochimaru.**

**En otro lugar la famosa organización akatsuki empiezan a planear a que jinchuriki seria el primero en ser atrapado y decidieron ir por el de 2 colas ya que era uno de los que mas fácil seria atraparlos.**

**Mientras tanto sasuke en la guarida de orochimaru ya tenia sus cosas listas para salir antes de que los de la aldea de konoha los fueran a buscar para llevarlo de vuelta y se fue pensando "donde podré ir creo que tendré que ir a la próxima aldea que es la de la lluvia"**

**Naruto y su equipo animados por encontrar a sasuke se sorprendieron al ver a kabuto unido junto a orochimaru pero kabuto estaba demasiado poderoso así que establecieron una ardua batalla.**

**Kabuto convoca una serpiente gigante la cual lanza a lo lejos y deja inconsciente a sakura naruto al ver lo que le paso a sakura se enfureció a tal punto en que el zorro de nueve colas casi toma posesión del cuerpo de naruto kakashi al ver tanto poder se sorprende al ver que naruto podía pelear por un momento contra kabuto mientras naruto peleaba kakashi fue a ver el estado de sakura.**

**Naruto como estaba ocupando el chacra de kyubi inicio con un gran golpe en la cara de kabuto con este poderoso golpe la serpiente gigante desaparece, kabuto se levanta algo herido después del golpe pero gracias a su gran jutsu logra recuperarse aunque como esta fusionado con kabuto cuenta porque están así**

**Cuenta de que después de que sasuke se fuera kabuto llego a la guarida y vio a orochimaru moribundo al ver esto le ofreció la opción de unirse al cuerpo de kabuto y así sobrevivir.**

**Naruto sin escuchar esta historia y sin pensarlo dos veces cargo chakra y ocupo su rasengan , kabuto no pudo esquivarlo y salio metros atrás fue entonces cuando sakura vio el terrible poder del kyubi por eso solo se acerco a naruto y lo abraso para que se calmara, mientras que naruto volvía en si kabuto casi moribundo se recuperaba y como estaban distraídos el convoco a una serpiente gigante kakashi al darse cuenta de eso ocupo los perros ninja para que lo detuvieran pero lo hizo demasiado tarde y alcanzó a convocar a la serpiente fue entonces cuando hizo un raykiri para acabar con los dos la serpiente y kabuto.**

**Naruto al volver en si vio que kabuto yacía muerto en las ruinas de la ex guarida de orochimaru, sakura al ver que naruto se había tranquilizado ella respiro hondo y dijo "menos mal… naruto volvió en si".**

**Luego kakashi dio la orden de que siguieran con el rumbo pero se dio cuenta de que todos estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar y acamparon en el lugar.**

**Mientras jiraiya que había ido por otro rumbo para investigar los movimientos de akatsuki se sintió algo mal por dejar peleando a naruto kakashi y sakura solos pero después pensó que con ellos bastaría para derrotar a kabuto y continuo con su investigación.**

**Mientras tsunade le dijo al equipo de asuma, kurenai y Gui que debían ir a la aldea escondida entre la cascada para reunirse con el equipo de kakashi, todos aceptaron ir en ayuda de naruto y su búsqueda de sasuke.**

**Mientras sasuke recién llegaba a la aldea de la lluvia se encontró con unos ladrones quienes querían quitarle el dinero que llevaba fue entonces cuando sasuke saco su katana y los corto por la mitad sin realizar ningún esfuerzo y se alojo en la primera posada que vio.**

**Al otro día el equipo de kakashi dedujo que como se estaba asiendo de noche sasuke debió ir a la aldea más cercana lo que seria la aldea de la lluvia, en llegar a la aldea demoraron poco ya que quedaba cerca preguntaron por toda la ladea pero nadie había visto a un joven con la descripción que ellos daban.**

**Sasuke se había ido de la aldea muy temprano para que no lo encontraran y se dirigió a el bosque.**

**Mientras tanto akatsuki realizaba el ritual para extraer al primer demonio que era el de dos colas… mientras discutían quien seria el próximo en extraer y decidieron ir tras el de 3 colas.**

**El equipo de kakashi vieron que era tiempo de ir al punto de reunión que era la aldea escondida entre la cascada.**

**Mientras en la aldea escondida de la cascada estaba esperando el resto de los equipos de apoyo a lo lejos ven 2 figuras una masculina y otra femenina se ponen en guardia en caso de que fueran enemigos pero cuando las dos figuras desconocidas desaparecen nuestros amigos se tranquilizan pero de repente sienten una voz que les dice "ustedes son amigos o enemigos" los jounin sorprendidos por tal velocidad quedan impactados y se colocan en guardia, Gui es el primero en preguntar "quienes son ustedes y que es lo que desean!!!" los extraños los tranquilizan diciéndoles "tranquilos nos acaba de mandar jiraiya como apoyo para vuestra misión ya que akatsuki los esta siguiendo por un adolescente llamado naruto uzumaki, los jounin ya mucho mas tranquilos se presentan ante los nuevos aliados Kurenai: yo soy kurenai y este es mi equipo shino,hinata y kiba **

**Gui: yo soy Gui y mi equipo es rock lee, neji y ten ten , Asuma: yo soy asuma y mi equipo es ino , shikamaru, y choji , somos jounin de la aldea de la hoja y venimos a apoyar a kakashi que el y su equipo buscan a un miembro de nuestra aldea su nombre es sasuke uchiha.**

**Mientras el equipo 7 se acerca con gran velocidad hablan entre si "sakura: naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta? Porque cuando luchábamos contra kabuto tu emanabas un chakra rojo?"**

**Naruto al no saber como responder ante esta inesperada pregunta le cuenta toda la verdad aunque su sensei se lo prohíba, sakura después de oír esta historia quedo sorprendida de el poder que naruto poseía.**

**Mientras en la aldea escondida entre la cascada los extraños se presentan la mujer se presentan Atsuko: hola yo soy Atsuko gusto en conocerles, luego el hombre se presenta Keisuke: hola yo soy Keisuke espero que os sirva como un buen aliado.**

**El equipo de kakashi por fin llega a la aldea escondida entre la cascada y pregunta quienes son los extraños que están junto a ellos los demás le cuentan que son enviados de jiraiya para ayudar ante una posible aparición de akatsuki y le dicen que se llaman Atsuko y Keisuke.**

**Al saber que son aliados le cuentan que sasuke posiblemente este yendo hacia la zona norte del bosque así que se separaran por grupos y así cubrirán mayor terreno entonces designa a los grupos el equipo de kurenai y Gui Irán juntos mientras que Atsuko y Keisuke van con el equipo de kakashi.**

**Mientras jiraiya se encuentra en la aldea de la arena hablando con el kasekage explicándole que cualquier tipo de actividad de akatsuki que por favor le avisen debido a que akatsuki a estado capturando a los jinchuriki es entonces que jiraiya le da una ultima advertencia " escuchen me bien si akatsuki llegase a aparecerse por aquí solo traten de llevárselos porque causarían demasiado daño a la aldea entonces jiraiya se va de la aldea murmullando " como les estará llendo con la búsqueda de sasuke espero que lo encuentren ya que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para acabar con akatsuki.**

**En otro lugar sasuke decide descansar después de un largo camino, sasuke como en sus metas desea reestablecer el famoso clan uchiha esta pensando que como el es solo un vengador no podrá seguir escapando así de su hermano es por eso de que el toma una sencilla decisión de buscarlo sin descanso.**

**Akatsuki empieza a movilizarse para capturar al jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas y entonces manda a sasori, deidara itachi y kisame para que fueran por el famoso jinchuriki.**

**Mientras naruto y su equipo después de dividirse van en rumbo hacia el norte del bosque y la otra mitad del grupo se dirige hacia la aldea escondida entre la neblina**

**La mitad que se dirige al norte del bosque practican entre si kakashi: así que jiraiya los mando como apoyo en caso de que akatsuki apareciese, Atsuko: si, así es**

**Esperemos que akatsuki no haga aparición por los alrededores.**

**Sasuke durante un tiempo se quedo dormido en su pequeño refugio pero al despertar vio que estaba en un pequeño hogar en el bosque, al levantarse vio a una hermosa joven que estaba llendo a recoger un poco de comida sasuke con su sharingan activado y sacando su katana la amenazo y le dijo quien eres y que quieres conmigo la dulce joven respondió " me llamo Rikako y yo solo te recogí del bosque ya que es muy frió hay afuera" sasuke agradeciendo la amabilidad le dice a la joven "gracias por tu amabilidad pero ahora debo irme y continuar con mi camino" sasuke cogiendo su katana sale de la casa y empieza su travesía.**

**En tanto naruto y su equipo van a toda velocidad tras sasuke y esperando alcanzarlo pero después de una noche de correr estaban muy cansados**

**Y entonces ven una pequeña casa a la cual entran y ven a una joven niña a quien le preguntan si vio a sasuke y ella dijo que si y que se había ido en dirección al norte.**

**Naruto mas emocionado que nunca grito "sasuke!!!! Te alcanzaremos para llevarte a casa!!!"**

**Mientras sasuke se encuentra con un desconocido al que amenaza con su espada **

**Pero el desconocido hace caso omiso de la advertencia en ese entonces sasuke reconoció de inmediato de que el desconocido era miembro era de akatsuki y le pregunto su nombre, entonces el desconocido dijo soy Keichi de la aldea escondida en la neblina, fue cuando Keichi reconoció ser parte de akatsuki y que había ido por el porque savia que el jinchuriki naruto lo seguía a el.**

**Fue entonces cuando sasuke se prepara para la batalla activando su sharingan y sacando su katana, pero sin embargó Keichi también tenia trucos en su manga **

**y ocupo una técnica que lo esconde en la neblina de el bosque fue entonces que sasuke quedo sin defensa y Keichi ocupo la técnica del dragón de agua la cual dio de lleno en el objetivo sasuke logro recuperarse de el gran ataque pero esta ves con su katana corto las molestias que eran los árboles fue entonces que vio el jutsu de keichi y lo ataco de lleno con su katana, sasuke pensó que lo había eliminado pero sin embargo solo era un clon de agua, sasuke desconcertado vio a todo su alrededor donde a lo lejos vio un vortex de agua gigante acercándose a el y apunto de eliminarlo pero sasuke convoco a una serpiente para sobrevivir**

**fue entonces que sasuke activo su sello a su segundo nivel para realizar un corrupt chidori y acabar con Keichi quien solo era un lacayo de akatsuki transformado en keichi. Sasuke sorprendido descansa después de la ardua batalla y diciéndose a si mismo " será verdad que akatsuki sigue a naruto luego de 6 años?" **

**mientras el equipo de kurenai y asuma se dirigen al otro lado del bosque conversan " habran enviado a esos dos para prevenir un ataque de akatsuki pero como es posible si lleva arto tiempo sin realizar ninguna acción" fue entonces que llegan a la aldea de la arena.**

**Naruto le pregunta a atsuko " me puedes decir atsuko que esta asiendo jiraiya?"**

**Atsuko: el esta investigando los movimientos de akatsuki hemos tenido datos de que quieren atraparte naruto, pero no seremos ninguna molestia de todas maneras somos muy fuertes así que no se preocupen por nuestra seguridad.**

**En la aldea de la kurenai y su equipo se enteran de que akatsuki estuvo espiando y deciden quedarse, pero justo cuando se relajan aparecen deidara y sasori los primeros en ir a enfrentarse son el equipo de asuma y kurenai sin embargo sasori enveneno a todo el equipo pero hinata logro alejar el veneno con sus palmas**

**Kiba en una rápida acción llamo a akamaru y convirtiéndose en un clon de hombre bestia lo ataco con un poderoso garouga este ataque llego en seco a sasori pero no se dieron cuenta de que el verdadero sasori estaba dentro de la marioneta destruida, shikamaru para no ser menos ocupo su técnica de posesión de sombras así dejando inmóvil a sasori y a deidara cuando luego ino uso su jutsu de posesión de mentes para apoderarse de deidara al ver esto shikamaru libero a deidara y a sasori fue cuando ino ataco a sasori con un kunai pero sasori lo esquiva pero al intentar atacar se da cuenta de que shino lo tenia bloqueado con sus insectos sasori solo alcanzó a lanzar una aguja envenenada para matar a ino pero ino logra liberar a deidara, cuando este vuelve en si ,crea uno de sus esculturas la cual hinata no logra detener y deja heridos a casi todo el equipo de kurenai.**

**Los sensei al ver que sus alumnos no pueden contra los extranjeros deciden entrar en acción, kurenai ocupa su genjutsu para despararecer y luego atacar a deidara por la espalda pero al intentar atacarlo falla porque era un clon de barro asuma colocando chakra en sus cuchillas ataca a sasori pero sasori convoca una de sus marionetas neutralizando el ataque de asuma, al cabo de unos momentos el equipo de Gui llega a la batalla diciendo de que ellos estaban entrenando y que por eso no se encontraban, para tomar una rápida acción de usar la fuerza máxima la cual era que lee usara abra las 5 puertas, ten ten convoque sus armas, neji prepare su byakugan tras esta preparación lee ataca a deidara con el loto escondido para poder eliminarlo pero sin embargo deidara siendo mas inteligente que lee crea una escultura de arcilla la cual explota justo en la cara de lee, Gui tras ver este acontecimiento le pidió que neji y ten ten lo cuidaran mientras hacia volver en si a lee.**

**Mientras Gui sensei despertaba a lee, neji logra detener a sus enemigos por el momento mientras ten ten atacaba sasori quedo inmóvil ante el ataque inesperado de los jóvenes ninja, fue entonces que usa una de sus bombas de veneno.**

**El equipo de Gui aspiro algo del veneno excepto neji quien ocupo su tornado para esquivar el poderoso veneno, deidara creando una súper bomba de barro intento acabar con todos pero de la nada alguien interrumpo la súper explosión… era gaara quien convocando el escudo de shukaku defendió su aldea y a los jóvenes ninja deidara algo herido le pidió ayuda a su compañero sasori quien para ayudarlo ocupa sus mil marionetas estas marionetas tumban a los tres jounin con agujas con veneno, fue cuando gaara paralizo a los dos enemigos con su técnica de avalancha de arena, gaara les dijo a los otros que atacaran pero sin embargo las mil marionetas de sasori atacaron a rock lee, hinata, shino.**


End file.
